


Gimli's Prayer

by AlexFlex



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Combing, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Mnemonic Memory Devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFlex/pseuds/AlexFlex
Summary: I am proud to have got this drabble to exactly 100 words!This is taken from an older work of mine and edited - I liked it as a stand-alone drabble and wanted to share it with you.Let me know what you thought. If you liked it feel free to take a look at some of my other works.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	Gimli's Prayer

Gimli closed his eyes and set about combing, beard and hair.   
Seven strokes of the comb for the seven tribes of the Dwarves.   
Seven more strokes for the seven lives of Durin the Deathless.   
Fourteen strokes, for the fourteen who had secured Erebor. 

O Kheled-zâram fair and wonderful.

Ten stars in the constellation ‘Durin’s crown’ till he wakes, ten strands in the braid that marked him as a Longbeard,   
Durin’s folk, tied with a leather thong of Durin blue. 

  
In this way, reciting the remembrances of his people, he completed his prayers, and braiding, which were one in the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud to have got this drabble to exactly 100 words!
> 
> This is taken from an older work of mine and edited - I liked it as a stand-alone drabble and wanted to share it with you.
> 
> Let me know what you thought. If you liked it feel free to take a look at some of my other works.


End file.
